Alice in Wonderland
Alice in Wonderland is the 39th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Plot Barney helps Stephen to walk and help Kim and Danny for Hannah. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jill *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *Jeff *Kim *Hannah *Emily *Linda *Robert *Nickelos (debut) *Sean Abel (cameo) *Lizzy (debut & cameo) *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #Sharing Together (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #Topsy Turvy Tea (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #Share Your Stuff (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #I Put a Smile On (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #Clean Up, Do Our Share (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Danny, Stephen, Kim and Hannah) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney and Stephen) Trivia *Jill wear the same dress from The Ugly Duckling. And a long hirstyle. *Danny wear the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same dress from July is Camp Northland. And a long hirstyle. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Going for a Car Ride. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a long hair. *Emily wear the same dress from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hirstyle. *Linda wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love Barney. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits. And a short hair. *Nickelos wear the same clothes from white shirt under where and pants. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same clothes from minecraft shirt under where and pants. And a short hair. *Lizzy wear the same tutu from ballerina ballet slippers. And a long hirstyles. *Stella has a half pony tail. *This marks Stephen, Danny and Kim's final TV appearances. *This marks the last appearance of Lights Off (Season 6). *This group (Stephen, Danny, Kim and Hannah) also appeared in All Mixed Up. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Stick with Imagination". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "You Are Special". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "How Does Your Garden Grow?". *The same Season 6 BJ voice was the same from "Here Comes the Firetruck". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The same Season 6 Baby Bop voice was the same from "You Can Do It!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Round and Round We Go". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". *Stephen is the last child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of Alice in Wonderland. *On March 22, 2013. there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with the book of Alice In Wonderland. Category:Barney & Friends